Wolf (The Journey of Natty Gann)
Wolf is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1985 live-action film The Journey of Natty Gann. He was portrayed by the late wolfdog actor Jed, who also played White Fang in Disney's White Fang and the first form of the alien creature in John Carpenter's The Thing. Role As Natty finds herself alone in an unfamiliar town, she wanders into a dogfight, where she watches the violence in horror. She helps Wolf to escape, and is punched by an unknown man. She returns to sleep in a train car at the depot, and finds Wolf hiding there. Natty quickly moves to an empty car, but leaves a scrap of food behind. When the train becomes derailed and catches fire, Natty and Wolf into the nearby woods. She continues her journey on foot, as Wolf secretly follows. Sensing her hunger, Wolf lays a dead rabbit at her feet, and returns to hiding. Natty finds shelter in a cave during a rainstorm, and refuses to leave when Wolf enters. She later awakens curled up beside Wolf. Later, she follows Wolf as it leads her to a home, where she is welcomed by a farmer and his wife, and offered shelter. Wolf keeps watch over Natty from the woods, and when he sees a pack of coyotes attack the farmer’s chickens, he intervenes and attacks them. As the farmer shoots his rifle at the fighting animals, Natty saves Wolf, and they flee into the woods. Arriving in a town, Natty and Wolf meet a group of young vagrants who offer to help her. Protected by Wolf, Natty follows the boys to their shelter, where they tell her the rules of their “family." Together, they attempt to steal a bull from a farm, and Natty bravely steps into the pen alone. Wolf helps her herd it into the boys’ truck. As the farmer pursues, Natty is left behind and arrested, and placed in a jail-like orphanage. As Wolf watches her from outside the gate, he is captured and taken away. Natty escapes through a vent and searches for the blacksmith whose truck carried Wolf away. The blacksmith, Charlie Linfield, is kind to Natty, returns Wolf, and offers her a ride out of town. At a train station, Charlie gives her food and some money for a train ticket. When Natty overhears the ticket agent reporting her whereabouts over the telephone, she assumes he is turning her over to the authorities, and they flee. Natty and Wolf accept a ride with a man named Buzz, and when he makes a pass at her, Wolf, riding in the back, breaks through the rear window and attacks him. In a squatter’s village, Natty steals food but is stopped by Harry, the vagrant she met on the train in Chicago. He offers to share his beans with her. When Wolf is agitated, Natty warns that something is wrong, and they flee as protesters burn the village. Harry and Natty jump on a moving train, and Wolf leaps on at the final moment. Harry tells Natty he is seeking work out West, and shares that his father was trampled to death in an unemployment line. After arriving in Seattle, Harry is hired for a job in California, and asks Natty to go with him. She wants to join him, but insists on finding her father first, even though Harry warns that her father abandoned her. They part ways at a bus station, and Natty kisses him goodbye. Later, Natty goes to a lumber mill in search of her father, and learns he may be at a base camp. She is warned not to go there, but sneaks a ride in the back of a truck. Elsewhere, Sol volunteers for a dangerous job handling dynamite. At the camp, she searches for her father, and writes a letter to Harry. Wolf hears other wolves howling and runs into the woods, stopping briefly to say goodbye to Natty, who encourages the animal’s departure. Wolf is last seen unknowingly watching Natty reunite with her father from a nearby cliff. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Scapegoat Category:Supporters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mute Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Genius